Deathly Stupid
by SuriiSitoko
Summary: you are just going to have to read to find out now, eh?


_Well...this is my first EVER oneshot fanfic i wrote. took me a long time. almost a month. and as i seen on many other fanfics i have read. no i dont own any thing from this anime/manga...but i do have the dvd...which gave me the idea of this fanfic in the first place lol...  
_

_scary thing tho. Kohta is freakishly so similar to my bf. down to the looks(almost... bf don't wear glasses and has long hair he keeps tied back) down to the love of guns and military stuff... well now i will shut up and let you enjoy this rather first crappy fanfic of mine  
_

* * *

_What a stupid thing she could have done in her entire life...and it was all thanks to him that I will not live to see the next day. At least i wasn't stupid enough to leave the safe haven unarmed._

Takagi had her back pressed to the door of the garden shed she rushed in attempts to escape the large horde of zombies. It was terrible. The fact that the one managed to soundlessly sneak up on her, causing her to let out a loud and shrill scream.

This caused a chain reaction of sorts. Takagi's scream alerted not only her friends. But a large group of zombies that were in the area. And her scream caused Kohta to yell out her name, which also caused Rei and Takashi to yell at his stupidity as they ran after him with their weapons, Saeko growled in frustration and went after the tree with her sword, barking an order for the other two to stay put, Shizuka and Alice were the only ones left to hold down the fort, and getting medical supplies ready if anyone came back hurt. Comptely oblivious to the events that were about to happen while the others went to get Takagi back.

Sitting on the floor across from the door and waited for her rescue. She was tired out from blocking the door and windows... not that there were a lot, one door and three windows. Now she could focus her mind on the more important matters at hand. Tightly wrap up her bleeding arm. Her heart pounding as she knew what it was and what was going to happen. There was no cure. No nothing to stop the change of the bite. How was she going to tell the others? Should she tell the others? Her head hurt from even thinking about that part

Just then it hit her, oh boy did it ever. It was like she lost the ability to breath. Her chest tightened, causing her to pant almost. Takagi took off her glasses and stared at her bitten arm with wide eyes. Her mind started to spin as guilt flooded her completely. Would she ever have the chance to say sorry to Kohta for over-reacting? What if she didn't let her temper get the better of her? So many 'what ifs' and so many 'would haves'. All pointless now as she sat there. Tears welling up in her eyes and rolled down her cheek, silently crying. But it didn't last long as she started sobbing. Crying hard now as she couldn't believe that this even happened.

Memories and flashbacks invaded her mind now. Only making her guilt worsen by...a hell of a lot. For some reason the first images to pop into her mind were her mother and fathers faces. It angered her more, pissed her off to the point she temporally forgot what she gotten herself in. she loved and hated her parents at the same time. Following the thoughts of her parents was Takashi, her child hood friend, she was harsh on him while growing up, why? Because she did have a crush on him. Hoping he would have had the same feelings for her back then. But that idiot of a girl Rei had to come into the picture when they were kids, him and rei had become closer. Childish talk of marriage and all that stupid stuff. Growing up and going to the same school had become boring for Takagi. Just 2 years ago was when she was stuck in the same class as Kohta, she thought him a fat sorry waist of human space when she first saw him. Always sitting at the back of the class alone. Hardly any friends. Caught the eye of the school bullies pretty fast though, which was no surprise there. Little did she know that he would be the most useful and trusted person in her life. Aside from the rest of the group.

Shizuka was the school's nurse, now the group's personal doctor. Takagi didn't know this woman to well, nore did she want to, the nurse was an air head, while in school she only been to see the nurse once. And that was when she fainted in class a couple years back, no thanks to Kohta's lame attempt to ask her out on a date. Saeko she didn't know till the zombies invaded the school. She was good with a sword and kept the group strong, also took sick pleasure in bashing in zombies heads. Alice was the little girl they saved from becoming a zombie she had grown fond of this girl. Almost like a sister she never had...

The walkie-talkie on her hip buzz to life. "Takagi! Takagi answer me damnit." Kohta's voice came though. Takagi yelped and fumbled for the talkie, it slipped from her hands once then she got a good hold of it. "K-kotha...I'm here...i'm fine." she replies though her talkie...waiting a long moment before there was anything said "...Takagi listen closely. " she nodded at the talkie, for some stupid reason she nodded at it, not like he could see anyways then again. She was being very stupid today "find a weapon and stay put. We are on our way. Where are yo - Kohta behind you!" Rei's faint voice called a warning to him.

Silence was all that was herd for the longest moments, well aside from the moaning and groaning of the hungry undead, her heart pounded in her chest. How could she be so stupid to put her friend's lives in danger like this? All to do what? Save her life? She was hardly any use to the group as it were. Always talking down to her friends, telling them how useless and stupid they are at times. Her thoughts of guilt were cut short when her talkie took her attention.

"It's Takashi, tell me where you are so we can get to you. We know the general area you're in cause of the damn zombies" she growled at the talkie in her hand, he didnt need to take that tone with her. its Kohta's fault that she ended up needing them to resue her, deciding to reply. "The garden shed in the back," she snapped," hurry….there coming though" she said to him. Then nothing but silence now, left to her thoughts as she waited….

A wet sickening crack was herd as Saeko took down a zombie with the hilt of her blade pure joy and amusement shown clearly on her face as she slices though a good chunk of the horde. "Saeko, you go get Takagi, the rest of us will hold them off with bullets." Kohta ordered from the rooftop of the house, picking off any sorry zombie who caught his sharp eye. Rei and Takashi took up their selected positions to the right and left of the shed, not needing Kohta to tell them where to go making sure they were ready to mow down a path for them to get away to safety. Everyone knew the job they were doing and took it all very serisoly. Why wouldn't they? Their lives depended on it.

Breaking through to the shed, Saeko broke through the door. startling an already freaked Takagi, who had just finished putting on her sweater that was tied around her waist, most likely cold from the shock of the near death situation she been through. Giving the pink haired girl a quick once over with her eyes, Saeko gave a warm smile and held out her hand "glad you're alive and fine. Now come on. Don't have much time before we are all over run by the zombies. Takagi nodded and took her friends hand that pulled her to her feet and out of the shed. Gunfire rang out from overhead as Kohta took out a couple of zombies that were coming up behind them without anyone noticing. Staying on top of the roof to give cover as the others took off away to their safe house.

Back at their home on the top floor of a seven floor apartment, the group was all together now. Happy that everyone was safe and ok. Shizuka was bandaging up Saeko's hands, the woman always had a bad habit of gripping her sword too tightly, causing her hands to blister. Rei and Takashi were putting away their guns, Alice was giggling and trying to keep Zero from barking too much. Leaving Takagi to sit apart from the rest just watching them. A fake smile on her face as she assured she was fine when asked.

Last to finally make it home was Kohta, his face was masked in a serious look, a look that said clearly that he was not playing around. The mask he had disappeared as soon as he saw Takagi was sitting by herself. Relief flooded him as he set down his rifle down in the corner by the door where it was ready in case he needed fast. "Takagi~ !" he breathed, seeing she was fine. Or looked fine. Something was off, he studied her closely. Suddenly he fell quiet. Face lost all color, in his mind he let out a silent yell. And his lips mouthed a single. No.

It's only been an hour and a half since they all got back safe. But Takagi...she was starting to show the signs. The visible signs that he could see on her was her eyes, dark bags formed under her eyes like she lose hours of sleep, losing their color as cells were dying. Her skin was sickly pale, with a shiny layer of sweat. She looked like she was going to throw up too. Clearing his throat and turned to the rest to take their attention off Takagi "look, we are all hungry, i know i sure am. Why don't we get some supper cooked?" the rest of the gang smiles and agrees, they file out to the kitchen across the hall.

Kohta turns to Takagi and folds his arms, his face a mix of anger and worry "so, where were you bit?" he asked after a very long quiet and uncomfortable moment of just staring at each other. "I don't know what you're talking about Kohta" she folds her arms and looks away stubbornly, wincing as her hurt arm touches the other as she folded her arms. With a sigh Kohta pushes his glasses up on his face more and walks to stand right in front of Takagi and just stared at her for a long moment. After a while she finally gave in. extending her right arm out slowly, which Kohta took and carefully pulled up the sleeve, revealing a makeshift bandage that was overly well used, the wound bled though a bit and it had a sickly sweet yet sour smell to it. Like an old Band-Aid. Kohta's heart sank. And skips a few beats.

"Please do not tell the others, i just want to disappear from their lives without causing a big sad scene. The last thing i need before dying is to go knowing i let everyone down" she was scared. More than she ever let on. Kohta takes her hands in his, his mind spinning. Wondering what he could even say to make everything normal again. To make time turn back two hours before they had a fight. It was his fault she got mad and stormed out. It was his fault that the fight even started. Now it will be his fault that she dies. He hated himself for everything now. Hell, the current time he forgot what the fight was even about, it had slipped his mind as soon as he realized that the only woman he loved. The only woman he promised to protect was dying right in front of his eyes...and she didn't seem to realize how bad it was. Kohta pulled Takagi in a tight hug "I'm so sorry Takagi. I promised to protect you. The one thing i thought i would never mess up, but now i failed that. I'm worthless, how can you ever forgive me?" Takagi growled and pushed him away, holding him at arm's length. The bite on her arm in full view to them both and with a sigh she stared at him, seeing the pain twisted on his face made her own heart sink "don't be an idiot. You did what you could do." That was not enough for Kohta.

At least four hours seemed to have past. or was it three? Neither Kohta nor Takagi knew. Much less cared at this time. In the time that kohta found out about his loves fatal wound, he had told the others he and Takagi were going to go for a walk, to sort out their problems, to his surprise they believed him, guess all those years of working on his 'mask' finally paid off. A few jabs here and there from his friends he returned to Takagi, his mask completely wiped off his face as he stood in the door way of the room just 3 floors below their main living area. Kohta had taken his revolver, _'only Three rounds left..._' he thought grimly. Knowing how it will all have to end. The only problem that stood in the way was she wanting to end it. Or will she ask him to.

In the hours that pasted, Takagi was getting worse. Her eyes and hair had lost their shine; dark circles around her eyes made her look extremely tired. Her skin was a sickly pale, going on to looking as pale as a dead person. Her body was dying, she was dying. He stood there as she watched Takagi bend over the bathtub as blood splattered walls and tiles of the area. "K-kotha..." she called. His presence confered her in this time. her voice sounded so weak and raspy, it pained him and also ticked him off as guilt and greaft flooded him "Takagi don't waste your energy by talking to me. " the spark of annoyance shown on her face which he hated now, because he didn't want to have yet another fight when she was dying before his eyes. His thoughts were ripped back to reality as Takagi dropped to the ground. More blood spewed from her mouth, followed by a painful scream. She clenched her chest and stomach

"You need to decide now how you want to go." Kotha asked, he knew it was a matter of time before she would die and attempt to rip his throat out. "I want to wait a little while longer." a raged growl escapes Kohta, followed by a thud; his fist broke though the dry wall of the bathroom. "Don't give me that crap Takagi! You need to decide now. Before i take away your will to do it. And if I'm forced to do that then you will not like it" he growled. And to show he meant business his revolver was in plain sight. knowing he was right she let out a rasped growl of her own and fell silent for a long moment as she fell deep into thought.

Minutes later Takagi looked up. Rising to her feet with great effort, pushing Kotha back as he attempted to help her. She'd have no help from him. "Takagi?" he was answered by silence, this worried him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she fell over coughing, a scream escaped her and Kohta hoped the others on the floor above didn't hear a thing as he knelt beside her. His hands on her back. Rubbing her back and muttering soothing words to her. "Kohta." Kotha leaned closer to hear her better since her voice got weaker. And much more raspy as thing sped up now.

"Kotha" Takagi said again, glancing at him, making sure she had his attention. he was about to reply when she shot him a glair "now listen you stupid guy" she sounded like her old self. "i will shoot myself do you hear?" Kohta nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Only to be barked at by Takagi "do not say anything idiot. I already know what you're going to say. And that's going to be about the fact I'm too sick to even hold the gun right..." she slumped to the floor, her eyes losing their light, "or...or...shoot the right...spot" she said between gasps.

Then things just moved to quickly for Kohta to register what happened. All he knew was Takagi was rolling on the ground, screaming and holding her chest like she was on fire. Blood spattered the floor, herself, close by walls and his own clothes. Everything fell deathly silent. His ears still rung with the sounds of Takagi's screams. The sound of her blood hitting the wall with the sickly wet sound. He was on his knees by Takagi. She was still now, cold to the touch. his own breathing seemed to be much to loud. He watched other people turn, classmates mostly. But never a friend, never a woman he loved. He was confused, hurt, pissed. Just a flood of emotions ran though him now. In the middle of his guilt when he slumped down and the weight of the situation hit him hard, like a punch to the gut by a boxer. He found himself gulping air like he couldn't seem to breath. He did not even notice Takagi twitch and and rise.

Things in that room exploded into action. Kohta fought off Takagi's corpse as it lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. His gun went sliding across the floor, shoved it off. She came at him again. A low long moan escaped her throat as her teeth snapped at his face, neck, arms, what ever her corpse could attempt to get at. He reacted on instinct. He rolled away and to his gun. Taking it firmly in grip, aimed and fired the remaining thee bullets into Takagi's skull. The shots rang out loud, the corpse fell to the floor hard. Kohta stood there, gun still aimed as he made sure she would not rise again.

The state of the room slightly resembled a slaughter house. Blood was everywhere in that small room. The smell of the blood stung his nose as he finally lowered his arms. Gun fell to the floor as Kohta staggered back a few steps before his legs decided to give out on him and dumped him to the floor as well. He just sat there a long moment before crawling over to the body and stared at it. Hell it didn't look anything like Takagi once did only hours ago. And being with her though this just tore him up. How was he going to explain this to the others. Much less face them ever again. How could he live with himself now. The very thought of living without Takagi sickened him. To him now, life was pointless. His only reason to live had left him…


End file.
